Hotel Dusk Room 215
by Fairy Red
Summary: [Hey, the first Hotel Dusk fanfic! XD] Kyle Hyde lost his job at Red Crown, his apartment was taken as tax payoffs, and he's still got Bradly on his mind. So where else does Kyle have to turn to? Why, Hotel Dusk, of course! Chapter three now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hotel Dusk Room 215**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy red doesn't own anything of this Hotel Dusk Room 215, and so that blah, and so on blah.

**A/N: **This fanfic was co-written by Cool Blue berry, who played the game and shared some ideas with me. Based a little off the game. Story is different, If you haven't played the game here are the characters I will be using:

**Kyle Hyde**: Main dude, who use to be a cop. N.Y.P.D. with his partner Bradley, who turned on the force, that's when Kyle was forced to shot him... Room 215.  
**Brain Bradley: **Everyone one thinks he dead, do you?  
**Ed Vincent**: Who might appear later on.  
**Rachel**: Ed's secretary, will see more of her.  
**Rosa Fox**: Maid at Hotel Dusk. Room: Staff only  
**Louis DeNonno**: A guy Kyle busted a few years back, most call him Louie. Room: staff only.  
**Mila**: A cute face girl, sometimes doesn't talk. Room: stays with Rosa  
**Jeff Angel**: At the end of the game he goes to jail, but here he stays. Room 213  
**Helen Parker**: An old lady staying at Hotel Dusk, who wants to stay in room 215: Wish. Room 212  
**Martin Summer**: A writer staying at the hotel. Room 211  
**Iris**: A guest in room 216.  
**Kevin Woodward: **Melissa father and a doctor.  
**Melissa Woodward: **A little girl who act more like her rude father then she knows, her father and her are both in room 219

I think the A/N will be longer then the fanfic! Hah ha! The rooms will play a big part of this fanfic, keep close eyes on these! Here a list of the room names which are important:

**Room 216: Success, **Can you really gain success if you stay here?  
**Room 215: Wish, **Can your wish be granted?  
**Room 217: Prayer, **Can your prayer be answered here?  
**Room 214: Shine, **Will you see a new light?  
**Room 218: Daybreak, **What is tomorrow like?  
**Room 213: Belief, **Can you really believe?  
**Room 219: Bravery, **What could is courage without bravery  
**Room 212: Angel, **Will a angel visit?  
**Room 211: Honor, **It's a "Honor" staying in the room (No pun intended)  
**Room 220: Love, **Will true love strike?

**Chapter Prolog: Hotel Dusk  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
_Three months, seems like forever. _Thought Kyle Hyde as he picked up his cup of "_America's most disgusting coffee_!". _I swear this stuff is getting better and better._

**Ring Ring**

_Who can be calling now? _He looked at the clock 6:00 AM. _Oh, it must be Ed._

Kyle picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie!" said a voice.

"Rachel?" Kyle rolled his eyes, "What? I'm drinking coffee and reading the sports page."

"Let me guess the "America's most disgusting coffee!" Said Rachel.

Kyle checked the bag of coffee, "That's what it said."

"Sweetie, this is short notice, but we need you in the office. Ed wants to talk."

"Then put him on the phone, maybe he wants to discusses the sports?"

Rachel gave a chuckle, "I wouldn't call you like this if is wasn't important."

"Fine, I'll go…." Kyle hanged up, "After I finish this coffee."

**When Kyle headed to Red Crown Company.**

"Rachel, I'm here." Kyle walked over to her desk.

"About time." She picked up a phone, "He's here sir, should I send him in?"

Kyle looked around as Rachel nodded and hung up the phone, "Right in there."

"Thanks." Kyle went into the room.

"Kyle." said a voice.

"Sir." Kyle stood at the desk, "Ed you dragged me down here for what?"

"We have something to tell you." Ed got up from his spot.

"And?" Kyle crossed him arms.

Ed walked over to the drawers took something out and sat down.

Kyle tilted his head. (like he does in the game when he notices something.)

"Kyle, you're a hard worker, you never sale anything, but you work hard."

"…"

"After Hotel Dusk…" Ed paused.

"…. Hotel Dusk?"

"Yes, you did a good job, you found out the truth about Bradley."

Kyle looked down sadly. _I still don't think he's dead._

"That got the company in a little debt."

"Debt?"

"Staying there, doing business..."

"Debt for staying in a shabby hotel?" asked Kyle.

"No… The other company heard about the other story about the hotel and the sellers won't go near it. You added more mystery to the hotel."

"Yeah so? It would be a good tourist spot?"

"…" ED paused again, "You see, everyone loves you here, but we can't let you sink the company." Ed patted Kyle shoulder.

Kyle saw just smiling processing what was said, then it hit him. _Can't let me sink the…? I know what that means. _He looked up in shock.

Ed nods.

Kyle opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out, just like the other three times he opened it. Then in his mind after a fast paste run-through, it all slowed down.

Ed waited.

Kyle gasped, "Where would I go?!"

Ed sat down, "Well, we thought after you solved the thing with Bradley, you would go."

"And?!"

Then Ed threw something on the table.

"What's that?"

"The last pay you'll ever get from here." Ed when back to paper work.

"But-but-bu- " Kyle picked up the money, "Ed?!"

"…" Ed ignored him.

"…. So this is it?"

"Yeah." Ed looked up, "oh, we also took your apartment as a tax."

"My home!"

"Yeah." Ed took a drink of his coffee, "Use that money wisely."

"Were will I go?"

"…" Ed Ignored him again.

"Where?" Kyle looked sad, _Maybe everyone was right after Hotel Dusk, my life just stopped… Wait… Hotel Dusk?_

Ed looked up at Kyle.

"I will be staying at shabby, run-down, good for nothing, named roomed, bad service… Hotel Dusk!"

"Ok."

"Yeah!" Kyle kept his head high and looked back.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Kyle looked back, _Is God punishing me?_

As Kyle walked out Rachel waited by the desk.

Rachel stopped Kyle as he walked by, "Uh, Kyle?!"

Kyle looked back, "…"

"I just heard-"

Kyle gasped.

"-I just wanted to say its so not fair."

"Oh!" Kyle took his suitcase from her hands and walked to the elevator, "Good bye Rachel. All the best." as the elevator closed he gave a long nice scream.

**Week later**

_I better get there now, I been at my place to long better started moving or Ed's going to kill me. _Kyle looked a Hotel Dusk booklet. _Hotel Dusk, huh?_

**Hotel Dusk.**

With his car parked outside, Kyle looked at the Hotel Dusk. "Home sweet home." As he walked in he could smell incense in the air, like at funeral.

The Hotel seemed so dark, the wall paper was black some candles were black too.

"What the hell?"

"Kyle?" Said a familiar voice.

Kyle turned around "Rosa?"

Rosa was dressed in all black and was holding something.

"Rosa?" asked Kyle again.

"So glad you came. We didn't think you got the news."

"What happened? Its like someone died." _What news?_

Rosa paused, "Someone did…"

"Louie?" Asked Kyle.

"No, that bum is still alive."

"One of the guests?"

"No."

"You don't mean-"

"Dunning, yes…" Rosa held out a piece of paper.

Kyle took it and read it in his head:

_Smith Dunning died a week ago, as the coroner's cleaned out his office them found a will. In it he said he had no family close, no one to care for his Hotel. He would like to leave everything to Kyle Hyde, meaning my money (and any of my debts, ha ha!), my room/office and Hotel Dusk._

_P.S Kyle if your reading this, I'm dead, so please take care of my Hotel. Your room "Wish" has been waiting for you._

_P.S.S If you don't care of Hotel Dusk, I will cruse you! And tell Rosa you'll take care of everything._

_The old man finally got it, I just started thinking of him too. _Kyle folded up the letter. "Rosa? You read this?"

"… Yes, I have."

"Well?"

"Are you going to do it?"

"I have to…" _I'm not telling her Ed fired me._

Rosa gave a big hug to him, "I knew you would, now if Dunning was here, God rest him, he would be so happy." she looked at the walls, "Time for new wallpaper!"

Kyle watched as she ripped off the black wallpaper and it uncover the old brown halls that he remembered so well. _She hasn't changed._

"Here the Key room 215. Unless you want to stay in Dunning's room?" said Rosa holding out a key.

Kyle took the key, "I'll take my chances with 215, thank you very much."

Footsteps came down the stairs, "Rosa have you seen my--" The person stopped.

Kyle looked up once, then back down, then did a double take, "Louie!"

Louis turned around about to leave. "No!" Cried Louis as he tripped on the first step of the stairs.

"Louie! Come here." Kyle stood were he was, as Louis looked back.

"Dude? Long time no see!" Louis suddenly changed his attitude, "Hi buddy!" He gave Kyle a big hug, "Welcome, now that I said "Hello" I'll go now!"

"Your still scared of me!?" Kyle rolled his eyes, "He hasn't changed."

Rosa shook her head, "Nope. What is it Louis?"

"I wanted to know were the mop is… He's just visiting, right?" Louis looked at Kyle.

"No, I'm here to stay…" Kyle walked next to Louis, "For good!"

Louis made a crying anime face.

"The mop is in the closet under the stairs," said Rosa to Louis.

"I'll walk around and check the place out, tell me if there anything important I need t do," called Kyle as he went upstairs.

Who would be on the stairs but Melissa, who was playing with the jigsaw pieces. "Huh?"

Kyle stopped as he saw her, "Hey?"

"Mister Hyde?!" Said Melissa standing up.

"You remember me?"

"Who could forget a jerk like you?" She crossed her arms.

"You haven't changed." Kyle looked at her, "You going to move?"

"You know to toll."

"… Please?"

"… Ok." She stood up, "I have pictures of my mom, we saw her last month!"

Kyle half smiled at the child's happiness. _If only I could be that happy if I saw a picture of someone I cared about. _He ruffled her hair as he went up the stairs.

"I'll tell daddy you're here!" called Melissa.

Kyle nodded back at her, then continued up to 215. "Here it is…"

He put the key in the door, the key broke. "Jesus!" Kyle back up as the key fell apart. "Opps."

Rosa came up the stairs, "What's wrong?" she notices the half a key in his hand.

"What a welcome back, my key breaks." Kyle pulled the other half out.

"That was the only key…" Rosa crossed her arms, "Guess you have to stay in Dunning doom until I can get Louis to fix it."

"Louis fixed things? I also recall him downstairs asking for a mop?" Kyle looked at her.

"He talked to Mila, who said she might think to date him f he works… I told her to say that."

"Mila still here?"

"Yeah, she like a little duck, whenever she has time she's follow me."

"Cute, not I'm not staying in Dunning room, if the hotels mine… I can do anything, right?"

"… Well yeah…" Rosa looked at him.

"Louis gong to be fixing a door alright!" Kyle kicked the door of 215 down.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hope you like it so far, If you don't, tell me nicely. I don't want flames. Kyle busted the door to his room. Is there anything inside? Will he stay in room 215? Or will something happen?! Stay tune for Chapter 1! Until then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotel Dusk Room 215**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy red doesn't own anything of this Hotel Dusk Room 215, and so that blah, and so on blah.

**A/N: **This isn't such a long thingy! Well as long as last chapter. Here's a recap: Kyle just kicked down his door and said "Louis will be fixing a door."

**Chapter One: Room 215  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
"Was that _really _necessary" asked Rosa.

"Yeah it was." Kyle moved the pieces of wood that covered the way, "Now tell Louis to fix my door, pronto!"

Rosa sighted and walked down the hall.

Kyle walked into his room, _Just as I remembered it._

Downstairs Rosa was talking to Louis, "You know how to fix things?"

"Of course!" Louis crossed his arms, "Why did you break something?"

"No, Kyle did."

"Kyle?" Louis uncrossed his arms, "Is he mad, because if he is he'll take it down on me!"

"No he's not mad."

"Then what he break?"

"His door."

"Was that the crash I heard?"

"Yeah it was. So you think you can fix it?"

"Yeah." He sighed and looked back at the thing he was working on.

"Louis." She looked at him, "Should we tell him?"

"…" He looked up, "No, not yet…"

"I just won't be able to keep my mouth shut if he asked about anything." she crossed her arms and made a sad face.

"Well you try your best to do it!" Louis made sure no one was around.

"… Ok, if Dunning wanted it this way." she walked off.

Louis started into space then continued to work. "Yeah… Dunning wanted it this way."

Upstairs Kyle just finished dressing after his shower, "That was nice, very cold water… You get use to that in America."

The room seemed empty, Kyle looked around, "I'll give Rachel a call and ask if De changed his mind."

The phone rang as he reached for it.

"What the!?"

The phone rang again.

"That's weird." he picked it up, "Yeah?"

"_Hi sweetie!_" Said a voice.

"Rachel? What do you want? I was going to call you."

"_I know._"

"You did?" Kyle was quite shocked, "Did Ed changed his mind?"

"_Nah, he wanted me to tell you not to call ever again._" she sounded like she was smiling.

"Give the phone to Ed!"

"_Sure._" Rachel gave Ed the phone.

"_It this Kyle_?" asked Ed.

"Yeah?"

"_Good._" Ed hung up the phone.

"Ed? Hello? Ed!" Kyle put the phone down, "What did I do wrong?"

A knock on the door.

"Who is it?" called Kyle.

"Louis? I'm here to fix the door."

"Then fix it!"

Kyle could hear Louis stop for a second then get the nails and wood.

"Don't make to much noise, or I'll fired you!"

He hear Louis stop again mumbled something and continued to work.

_This is fun, I still wonder about my job… _Kyle looked at the TV, _I'm turning into my old man. _He flipped the TV on.

"I'm done. See if the door works." called Louis from outside the door.

"Ok, are you in front of the door?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah?"

_Good. _Kyle stood up and slammed the door open hitting Louis on the face.

"OW!" Louis was send flying, "Ahh!"

Kyle watch Louis fall and smiled, "It worked, you did a good job."

He closed the door. Louis got up cursing.

"That was fun, I'll watch the news."

_It seemed the once abandoned Hotel Dusk has a new owner Kyle and has reopened, with its many tales it should make great business! I want to go there myself. I have some people we just talked to and they all said--_

Kyle turned off the TV, "How did they get my name?"

The door knocked, "Kyle."

"Melissa?" Kyle walked over and opened the door.

"Hi mister Hyde." she waved.

"Did you just come to greet me? I'm watching a game here."

"So is my dad, he wondered if you could watch me…"

Kyle looked at her. "Me? I'm no baby sitter."

"I know." Melissa looked at him, "Please, he said either you watch me or I can't get back in until the games over."

_I have gone soft… _"Come on in." He moved aside as she ran in and hopped on the bed.

"No you don't! I sit there!" Kyle pointed to his bed.

"No the child who is being baby sitter does!" Melissa crossed her arms.

"You get a chair! I'm manger of this place." he crossed his arms too.

The out come of who got the bed to watch TV was simple, the child prevailed.

_I really have gone soft. _"Is there something else on?"

Melissa shook her head, "No there isn't."

"You didn't even check! I don't even know the score of the game!"

She sighed and flipped through some channels and went back to her program, "Nothings see. My dad would have the score of the game anyway."

_He better. _"How did seeing your mom go?"

"Good." her eyes glued to the screen, "Ha ha ha!" she laughed as a character was hit with a pie.

"I'll be back, I'll get some food." he sighed and got up.

"Junk food?" she unglued her eyes.

"Were not having a sleep over and I'm not going to have you hyper in here." he picked up his coat and walked out.

He could hear the TV until the door was closed, "Were is some help around here?"

"Hey!" Rosa walked over to Kyle, "How are you?"

"Good, just baby sitting Melissa, I'm going to bring some snacks up." _I really really gone soft!_

"Sweets?" asked Rosa, "You have gone soft. I'll get the food, you stay here."

"You see that's why I wanted to get the food," he pointed to him room, "To get away from the stupid show that is on!"

"What's on?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know." he crossed his arms, "So are you going to do your job? Or is little Melissa gonna starve?"

"Ok! You _Have _gone soft, I think you care about something other then finding what's-his-face… Bradley!

"…" He looked down, "That's not true! I care for lot of things Rosa!"

"Like?"

All the things he ever cared about flashed through his mind, and how much they meant to him, "… Ok I'm a one-man type of guy, who cares if I don't care for something?"

"but you do." she smiled, "What I really came up here for was could you do me a favor?"

"I ain't mopping no floors!" he crossed his arms.

"No of course not!" she looked around, "Could you also baby-sit Mila too?"

"What!?" He uncrossed his arms in shock, "baby sit her? She's 20!"

"She has a child's heart!" Rosa put a hand over her heart, "Please?"

_…If my dad could see me now. _"Bring her in, and bring more food."

Rosa thanked him and walked back in, "You've got a friend coming--" he stopped at what he saw, Melissa was hopping up and down on his bed.

"This is fun!" she continued to hop, "can we switch rooms?"

He caught her in mid air, "No." he placed her down on the chair as he laid on the bed and turned the TV back on.

"Who's coming?" she tugged his sleeve, "Tell me!"

He looked at her, _Who could refuse thoughts eyes? _"Mila."

"Whee! Mila's coming, Mila's coming!!!" she hopped around, "Aren't you happy?"

"Ecstatic." a very sour voice.

Knock knock and the phone rang.

"… You door, me phone." he got the phone and Melissa opened the door.

"_Hi sweetie, I'm calling from home._" _said Rachel._

"What do you want? Ed giving me my job back?" he sounded hopeful.

"_Nah, just calling. Ed's giving me a week off and I want to go to hotel Dusk._"

"You? Hotel Dusk?" Kyle looked around, "You can't."

"_Why not?_" Rachel sounded sad, "_Sweetie… I came all the way here to see… you._"

"Well it was in vain--" he paused, "Did you say you came here?!"

_"I'm waiting downstairs, I use the counters phone."_

Kyle sighted, "Ok, a girl named Rosa will give you a room, just say you know me."

"_Girl name Rosa? Mention you… Got it!_" _Rachel laughed, "bye for now!"_

"Wait, you might end up getting room 218, 'Bravery'." he hung up, and looked at Melissa who was sitting on the bed with Mila eating candy.

_"_… Get off!_" _he crossed his arms.

In the battle of who gets the bed again, the kids rule over again as Kyle sits on a chair.

_Rachel's here… Why? _He looked at the clock, "The game should be over, what's going on with Kevin?"

"Melissa, Mila be good I've got to check on your dad." he was about he get up when Melissa threw in a comment.

"Are you baby-sitting him too?" Melissa looked at Mila and they both started to laugh.

Kyle stood at the door way and closed the door, _What rude kids! _He walked over to room 219.

He knocked on the door "Kevin?"

No answer.

"Kevin the game should be over by now!"

Then the door open a little, not because someone opened it, it was because it was already opened.

"…"

Kyle moved the door open a little more and looked in and then gasped, "Kevin! Oh my god!" he ran over, "Kevin!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Wasn't as long, but it's a cliff hanger next chapter will be 16 pages long… wait till you see what happens next. Is Kevin lying on the floor dead? Is he sleeping on the floor because he fell asleep during the game and lost the time, or is it something else?**

**The only way to find out is… AWAIT THE NEXT CHAPPIE! See ya then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hotel Dusk Room 215**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy red doesn't own anything of this Hotel Dusk Room 215, and so that blah, and so on blah.

**A/N: **Here's a longer chapter. Here's a recap: Kyle just found Kevin on the floor asleep, is he dead?! And why is Rachel really here?

**Chapter two: The starlit night and a mysterious letter.**  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
"Kevin! Wake up!" Kyle shook Kevin, "Come on!"

No answer.

"Come on!" Kyle shook him more, "This isn't helping I'll call the police!"

He reaches for the phone, then stopped, "Wait _I am the police!_"

Kevin's arm moved.

Kyle looked back, "Kevin?"

Kevin yawned, "Good evening Mister Hyde… What are you doing."

"The games over, and you were late to pick up your daughter so I came in to see you on the floor…"

"Must of felling asleep." he smiled, "I'll go get her!" he stood up and walked out.

"…" Kyle crossed his arms, "I thought he was dead."

He walked out to his room, "Hi guys--"

He saw Kevin, Mila, and Melissa were all sitting on Kyle's bed, "Hey!"

"…" Kyle stood at the room way.

There just laughed at a man being hit with a hammer.

"If anyone cares I'll be down stairs." Kyle called as he went downstairs.

Rosa walked over, "Kyle, hi!"

"Mila's in there… Kevin's watching them." Kyle sighed and continued to walk, "I'll be in the bar."

"Ok… Don't drink all of the booze!" she called after him.

Kyle looked back and smiled, "I'll try not too!" _Maybe I'll go to the lobby to check messages._

Downstairs he walked to lobby and on the counter he saw a unaddressed letter.

"What's this?"

He picked it up and opened it.

_The search for Bradley isn't over. _The only thing that was written.

Kyle dropped the paper, "Bradley!"

He flipped the paper over.

"P.S He has a secret we want!" he read aloud

A shadow around the corner left.

Kyle opened the door to the bar.

Louis looked up, "Kyle! Hey buddy!"

"Hit me with a beer." Kyle sat down.

"A beer?" Louis was about to get the usual, "Ok, I'm getting it."

"'The search for Bradley isn't over'… Does that mean anything to you?" Kyle asked taking a drink of his beer.

"No, but sounds like something you would say." he cleaned a few glasses, "Why?"

Kyle sighed and tossed the paper over to Louis, "Here."

Louis opened it up and read it to him self, when he finished he refolded it and headed it over to Kyle, "No idea.."

"Thought so, I thought it was all over." He put his head on the bar counter.

The door opened and Iris and Rachel came in laughing.

Kyle looked up, "Rachel really did come… Great."

Louis leaned over the counter a little, "So she's Rachel, Rosa said a new girl came, I didn't know she would be so _hot_!"

Kyle looked at Louis and then slapped him, "She's a co-worker… or use to be."

Louis held his cheek, and Kyle took a drink of his beer.

"Hi sweetie!" said Rachel as Iris and her walked to an end table, "Louis give us the volcano."

"Volcano?" asked Kyle.

"A new drink that I made with baking powder!" Louis got the bottle shook it up.

Iris and Rachel chatted about Iris's new movie. Louis got the drink ready and Kyle continued his drink.

The door opened and Summers and Helen walked in, "Hello everyone." They walked to seats second to back.

Kyle looked at Louis, "Everyone coming, is there something I don't know?"

"No, it's a nice night." Louis walked over to Iris and Rachel and put down the Volcano.

Kyle thought about the letter again. _Bradley… What secret?_

Louis waved his head in Kyle's face. "Your think of him again?"

"What? No!… Thinking about who?"

"Bradley?" Louis crossed his arms.

"Well you see Louis--"

The door burst open and Rosa ran in, "Kyle… c-come quick!"

Everyone looked up, Louis looked up, "uh, nothing to worry about, ha ha."

Everyone went back to what there doing, Rosa grabbed Kyle and dragged him out.

"What is it?" Kyle pulled away, "Clam down and tell me!"

"Huff huff, M-Mila, Melissa are gone!"

Kyle gasped. "Gone!?"

"Yes! I looked every were!" Rosa gasped some more air, "There not there!"

"They have to be!" Kyle put his hand to his chin to think, _They couldn't have gone far… WE would have heard something…_

"Well?!" Rosa interrupted his train of thought.

Kyle looked at her, "First: don't start a panic, second: search the first floor, I'll do the second…"

Rosa nodded and left to search, as for Kyle he headed upstairs.

"Were could they be?" he asked him self, "They had to sneak off somewhere!"

The second floor was the same has always: clean, neat, and quite, just the way a guy like Kyle would like. Kyle used the extra key to question everyone one, here's what they said:

_Jeff said: "I was watching TV, there around some were. Keep looking." He wasn't much help._

_Helen said: "I just got back from the bar, why? Who's missing?" Helen then shut the door on me._

_Iris and Rachel weren't back from the bar. I never would have guessed._

_Marvin said: "This sounds like a plot of my up coming book." I just told him to shut up._

_Louis said: "I didn't seen anything weird at the bar, sorry…" He then walked the bar, I think they know something…_

_Rosa said: "I searched every were! Where are they?!" I told her again not to panic._

_What everyone told me wasn't much help… _Kyle looked up at the Roof. _Are they up there?_

Kyle ran down the hall and opened the door to the Roof, there at the end, with hot coco and snacks were Mila, Kevin, and Melissa.

Kevin noticed Kyle standing there, "Hi mister Hyde! The news channel said the stars would be out so we came up here!"

"Yeah yeah!" said Mila and Melissa.

Rosa came up the stairs, "Kyle everyone--" she notices them, "…"

The rest of the people came up, "Rosa you said someone was missing who?"

"Uh, no ones missing, see mister Hyde wanted everyone to see the stars…Right mister Hyde."

Kyle blink in surprise, "Yeah, a special treat of…uh, Hotel Dusk?" he looked at Rosa.

Rosa nodded.

"That is so kind of you mister Hyde!" said Helen , "Reminds me of Alan…"

"Alan did speak of the stars, Helen lets watch them together." said Summers taking her hand.

"My poppa and me watched the stars with me…" Jeff walked over to were he could see them.

Rachel and Iris giggled about snuggling up with someone.

Kevin put Melissa on his shoulder, "Aren't the stars pretty?" he asked Melissa.

"Rosa…" asked Mila, "Do you think I can make a wish?" Mila looked at Rosa.

Louis walked over to Kyle, "You really changed the place… Dunning must be real happy, God rest him."

"Rosa did this not me!" Kyle crossed his arms.

"Whatever you say, I thought someone was actually missing." Louis looked up, "When you were a kid did you eve--"

"No!" Kyle still was looking up.

"You don't know what I was going to say!" Louis looked at him.

"You were going to ask me something stupid like "When you were a kid…did you ever make a wish off a star?" Kyle crossed his arms.

_He knows me to well. _"No I was going to ask: "When you were little, did your mom make you hot coco!"

"Yeah yeah." Kyle started to head down stairs, then he heard a little voice call him. He looked back and Melissa was standing there.

"Don't go yet…Please stay a while…" she had a puppy eyes.

Kyle was still looking back at her, _I have gone soft… _He then turned around and walked up the stairs again, "I'll stay for you."

She clapped her hands and ran over to her dad. Rosa looked at Kyle and looked at him.

"Softy" Rosa mouthed to Kyle.

"That's not true!" he mouthed back, "I'll leave!"

Rosa waited to see if he would, he just crossed his arms.

"I'm not going, I'll say."

Rosa smiled.

Melissa looked at Kyle, "Want some coco?"

_No, but I could use a beer. _"Look kid, I don't know why I'm here… I need to do manger stuff, you know?"

"Paper work?" she looked up.

"Yeah, paper work."

"Ok then, you should always do your work, dad gets mad at me if I get behind in work…" she smiled.

"Good. He patted her head, "Stay with your dad, and tell us next time you wonder off."

"Ok!" she clapped her hands and ran to her dad.

Kyle walked downstairs, "I'll see if any more messages came.

Walking downstairs to the lobby and unaddressed note was there.

"Was is it this time? He picked it up.

_We've planned a very large bomb, somewhere in the hotel, don't try looking for it, or it would go off. All you have to do is find out were your friend Bradley went._

Kyle sighed, "Bombs, Bradley, secrets… This is a prank." he threw the paper on the floor.

On the back of the paper there was a P.S that read "_Better start looking or your friends will pay, starting with the little girl._"

Kyle check if any other messages came, "One for Rachel, from Ed?"

He opened it and read it, after he finished it, he put it on the counter, "Is that why she's here."

Rosa came downstairs, "Anything I can get you Kyle?"

"No, nothing."

Rosa looked at him, and noticed the paper he threw on the ground. "what's this?"

He looked over, "Someone here is sending me crank letters."

"It said they'll set a bomb off!?"

"I know Rosa, clam down." he looked at it again and noticed the back of it, "They'll start taking hostages. It must be someone here, there not many places to hide."

"Someone here? Who?"

"I can guess, I need to think of everything that happen."

Thinking back on everything that happen, Kyle thought of Rachel suddenly coming, the shocking letter Ed send, Rosa being surprise by the letter of the bomber, Louis and Rosa whispering about someone, Kevin, Melissa, Mila going to the Roof.

"None of this makes sense… I'll sleep on it."

Rosa nodded, "I'll take care of things here."

Kyle went to his room, "This is weird, Bradley may have something to do with this…"

He could hear people coming back from the roof, "I'll sue them all for making noise…"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**I know this isn't the best chapter, (and I lied about this chapter being 13 pages long! ) This chapter was mainly about Kyle is softening up to everyone, the letters, who do you think send the letters? What is the letter that Kyle saw that was send to Rachel!?**

**Find out next chapter! (I'll take a break on this story until Lunar Knights is caught up.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hotel Dusk Room 215**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy red doesn't own anything of this Hotel Dusk Room 215, and so that blah, and so on blah.

**A/N: **I must have said "he's gone soft." to many times, it doesn't count when Kyle says it! There will be a little OC in this chapter, I hope this chapter is funny. Forget the recap, if your to lazy look back then so be it!

**Chapter three: A bomb In a package**  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
The next morning before the sun was up, someone was knocking on his door.

"Kyle?" called Rosa.

Kyle looked at the clock only an hour pasted by the time he was on the Roof to the time he got a minuet of sleep.

"Your manger, paper work time."

"No!" Kyle put his pillow over his head, "I'm not going!"

He could hear Rosa get the extra keys, "I'm coming in!"

"No!" Kyle yowled.

"Your acting like a child."

Rosa came in and crossed her arms because he was curled in blanket, "Dunning always did paper work at this time!"

"That's why he died!" Kyle lift up his blanket just to say that.

"He didn't die because he stayed up to do work!" Rosa pulled off the blanket.

"Did you do this to your son?" Kyle sat up, "Where's my coffee then?"

"Downstairs with Louis."

"…Meaning that he drinking it." asked Kyle fixing his bed.

"You got it, I said 'this is Kyle's don't touch', then I walk to the stairs and I saw him take a sip."

"I'll get more, what brand of coffee?"

Rosa crossed her arms, "The only kind of coffee that Dunning would buy, "America's most disgusting coffee!"

_A man after my own heart. _Kyle smiled at the thought of the coffee.

"Then again, someone like you would drink that awful stuff!"

"Yeah." He walked to the door, "We been here long enough, lets go down and you tell me what my work is!"

"Your work is simple, you have to talk to me and Louis about the supplies, and when were done, you go to town and buy the supplies."

"You should have told me that when I first came!"

"I didn't think you would take your job seriously once you found out you had to buy supplies."

"I don't mind going to the city, but supplies? Do we really need them now?"

"That's why we talk to Louis about the bar."

"Booze? I'm in." Kyle followed her downstairs.

Rosa sighed and found Louis in the office drinking coffee.

"Good morning ya'all." said Louis.

"…" Kyle sighed, "My coffee."

"Louis get off the manager's chair." Rosa put her hand to her hip.

"Louis?" Kyle noticed he looked tense.

"What's wrong?" asked Rosa.

"…" Louis looked at them.

"Louis tell Rosa." Rosa leaned over a little, "Kyle what do you think?"

"I think it has something to do with this." Kyle lifted a box that was on the counter.

Louis nodded.

"What is it?" Rosa looked in and gasped.

"A bomb." Kyle looked in again, "I guess motion sensitive. So as long as Louis sits there the bomb won't go off. I guess this was the bomb in the hotel."

"What? Your joking! I can't stay here forever! What if I need to use the bathroom?"

"Hold it." Kyle laughed to himself.

Rosa crossed her arms, "This must be a joke, you to planned this on old Rosa!"

"No joke, this is a real bomb. We all could leave the hotel and Louis could then stand up, killing himself only, wouldn't that be brave?"

"But being so calm about this!" Rosa was frantic.

"Calm down!" Kyle slapped her.

Louis gasped as Rosa held her cheek.

"I'm calm." Rosa looked down.

"Sorry about that, but if someone heard about this. I would be out of business."

"We know." said Louis and Rosa.

"Louis will stay on the chair, pretending to be me, so if anyone asks he'll say he's taking over."

"What will you do?" asked Rosa.

"I'll go to town, get the stuff and ask some of connections about bombs."

"Ok, sounds easy, I don't mind playing boss… I just don't want to die." Louis sighed and leaned on the chair.

"I wouldn't lean on a chair that is tied to a bomb." Kyle picked up his car keys and walked to the Bar door.

"What do I do?" asked Rosa.

"Stay here with Louis, and make sure none of the guests panic."

"Ok." Rosa nods and turns away, "I'll get the food ready for breakfast."

Kyle nods, "I'll be back soon." as he was going out the door he called back, "Louis don't move!"

"Like I have a choice!" called Louis. Louis made his self comfortable.

Kyle was walking down the hall when he heard a door creak. He looked up and saw Melissa walking toward him.

Kyle gave a start. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello mister Hyde. My dad is still asleep, but I'm hungry, so I got up to get breakfast."

"Melissa!" Kyle looked at the restaurant door and back at her. _I can't let her know about the bomb! I have to do something!_

While Kyle was in thought, Melissa was walking past him to the door.

Kyle ran over and put his arm on her shoulders, "Melissa, how would you like to go to the city with me?"

She tilted her head, "The city?"

"Yeah, the city. We need supplies, and I thought it would be good for you to get out of this hotel for a while!"

"What about breakfast?"

"I'll get you ice cream!" Kyle added in quickly.

She thought about it and nodded.

_That's good, now she won't know about the bomb in the restaurant. _"Lets go now."

They were in the driving down the open road to the city, now and then Kyle would check both mirrors, until Melissa notices.

"What's wrong mister Hyde?"

Kyle was busy looking the mirror to hear, "What did you say?"

"I asked why you looked in the mirror so much?"

"I'm making sure I don't hear sirens."

"You don't need mirror to hear a siren."

Kyle leaned back and his chair and sighed, "Say kid, have you ever heard the legend of big-shot?"

"No." said Melissa, "Could you tell me?"

Kyle closed his eyes briefly, remembering his first encounter with big-shot.

Kyle looked around once more, "There's a legend in these parts kid, of a cop."

"A cop?" Melissa asked.

Kyle nodded. "A cop called Big Shot. He will always appear out of nowhere… almost like a ghost-"

Melissa hugged her seat belt.

"-And the rumor has it that he will pull over anyone for any law that he can get you in trouble for. It goes like you have to be careful not to invoke the wrath of Big Shot or…" Kyle cut himself off, looking into the mirror once again.

Melissa looked around and asked again, "Or?"

Kyle looked to Melissa, "Or he will haunt you forever."

"Oh no! Will he haunt us mister? Huh, will he?" Melissa asked, looking around.

_Geez, I hope not. _Kyle looked back to the road. "Nah…we didn't do anything wrong… yet. Heres is the city." Kyle pulled into the road that led into the city.

**In the city.**

Loading the supplies into the car, Melissa was eating ice cream while talking to Kyle contact.

_All of these years, I almost forgot of Big Shot…_

**Kyle closed his eyes and thought of all the times Big Shot pulled him over.**

_There was that time: _Kyle was driving down route 36 to get home when he heard sirens, "What is this?"

A navy blue car pulled up behind him.

_Isn't that Big Shot's car? _Kyle waited while the cop came out and walked over.

Kyle waited a second when the cop tapped the window.

When he unrolled the window the cop asked for "License and registration."

_It _is_ Big shot… _"I wasn't speeding. We're both on the force, why pulled me over?"

"Because. Now License and registration." he said it all with a straight face.

"I need a reason." Kyle crossed his arms.

"I'll give you tickets for that."

_I never knew the reason why… The other time he pulled me over:_

Kyle was in his car driving to work when the way he usually took was block, "That's weird."

So he had to go through a store parking lot.

"I haven't been here in awhile…" Kyle saw a road that lead to the office.

He looked around for any cars and drove that way, as he did he saw a car go down the lane he was going, but the opposite way. Which only made one thing he saw going the wrong.

"Oh man!" Kyle looked at the car that went past him, as he reached the end a 'one way' sign was placed were no one could see if until they realized they went the wrong way.

"…" Kyle saw Big Shot waited for him at the end of the road.

"License and registration, please." He smiled evilly, "You must have a hangover or something…anyone would know this is a one way area."

"…" Kyle just took the ticket.

Big Shot smiled again and drove away.

_I never knew how the sign got there…_

Melissa interrupted his thought, "Kyle!"

Kyle jumped and looked at her, "Wha?"

"You almost dozed off. Your friend just said good bye and I help load a few things."

"That's good."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kyle said, slamming the trunk closed. "Let's go kid."

On the drive back, Kyle was only half-paying attention to Melissa chatting away about something. His mind was on Big Shot.

_Could he really have forgotten all about me? Big shot was never one to let you go so easily…_

"--and then he said that one day he might show me the zoo! Can you believe it-?" Melissa's voice said in the background.

A car passed them on the road, Kyle jumped. _Oh…it was a normal car._ He could relax again.

"That's nice." Kyle said, bringing his attention back to the real world.

"- Then mom said-" Melissa continue to talk.

Kyle sighed now that his thought were on the bomb, his contact old him find another source, he said wires were one thing a bomb could be hooked to. _I'm not the bomb squad, what do I know of bombs?_

"Kyle…" Melissa looked up.

"What?"

"We past Hotel Dusk."

He hit the brakes and made a U turn, "I knew that!"

Melissa shook her head, "Old people."

Kyle shook his head, "Kids."

"So back at the city, it was fun."

Kyle took a quick glance at her while pulling the car into the Dusk parking lot.

"What did your friend do tell you at the city?"

"We're here, lets go."

Melissa sighed and followed, "Hello Rosa!"

Rosa came of waving, "Hello Melissa."

"Now Melissa go up stairs." Kyle pointed to the second floor, "Go."

Melissa sighed and went inside.

Kyle looked at Rosa, "So what happen?"

"Louis been sitting on the chair, I cleaned, no one knows about the… You know."

"Yeah, I was told that the bomb may have something connected to it, wires or other."

"Wires? The boiler room?" Rosa asked unloaded some things.

"That's what they said, so I don't care about Louis, so well load this stuff up and help Louis."

"…Ok" Rosa nodded.

In the store room they finished the last pack.

"That's all? I don't care if the bar isn't open I'm getting booze! That was back breaking!"

"Oh stop it!" Rosa crossed her arms, "We can both relax now, the job is done, we can go."

They both walked to the door, but when Rosa tried to open the door, it wouldn't open.

"What now?" Kyle groaned.

"It must be the new lock that Louis put… I told him to do it so no one could break in…"

"That's great, now were stuck!"

"Not necessarily, I hear foot steps." Rosa smiled.

"So were not doomed after all, well if we were, there whiskey." Kyle held up a bottle.

"That's suppose to be in the cellar, Louis must have been sneaky booze."

The door opened. Kyle and Rosa looked up, "Louis!"

Louis was standing in the door way.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**I hope the story is to your liking, I made Big Shot because I needed someone to play the bad guy, so the story will keep going, I have planned funny and serious chapters.**

**Stay tune for the next chapter.**


End file.
